The Internet provides access to unprecedented amount of information and content. On the World Wide Web, users may access content provided by web pages on websites. A web page provides content or resource of information that is suitable for the World Wide Web. Typically a web page is accessed through a web browser running on a computer which renders the content for presentation to a user. The content is typically provided in an HTML or XHTML format and may provide navigation to other web pages via hypertext links.
Users of the Internet have numerous tools available for parsing and collecting content from web pages. User may bookmark web pages using social bookmarking content collection services, such as Digg, Kaboodle, AddThis, among others, to collect web content, RSS feeds, and Podcasts. These services generally allow users to collect content provided by a web publisher, but only in the form created, provided, or specified by the web publisher.
Generally a user accesses the content through a web browser. When a user views a web page using a convention Internet browser, the user may modify how the browser displays the content to a minimal extent. For example, the user can increase the size of the text displayed, maximize or minimize the browser, and adjust the size of the window displaying the content, scroll through content displayed, and may move the position of the browser display around the screen. When the window or display of the browser presents less than all of the content on a page, various browser functions (e.g., scroll bars) permit the user to manipulate the content displayed within the window or display. However, there are very few options for a user to customize web content provided by a content provider system, such as a website. In addition, it is very difficult for one user to share or direct another user to specific content of a website.